Seen and Unforeseen
by Lexa 26
Summary: Two months after Chris is born. Leo is a Avatar but the Charmed Ones don’t know. Kyle Broody and Paige are getting closer. Leo needs to tell Piper his secret but the avatars don’t want him to because of the last incident.And is Chris really dead?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Piper Halliwell was sitting in the rocking chair in the boy's room cradling little Christopher when there came a knock on the door.

"Come in." Piper said as the door opened and Phoebe walked in. "Phoebe is something wrong?" Piper asked a little worried.

"No nothing's wrong, just that you have a interview at P3 in half and hour and you still in your P.J.'s." Phoebe pointed out.

"Oh my god I totally forgot about it. Since Chris died I just find comfort in holding him." Piper said as she rocked back and forth looking down at the small child that she was holding. Chris had come back from the future to save his family and what did he get in return death.

"I understand Piper, but me and Paige are doing all the work and we could really use your help." Phoebe said.

"Okay then I'll get dressed and put Chris to bed and then come down." Piper said as she stood up and walked over to the bassinet and placed Chris down and covered him with a blanket. They hadn't seen a lot of Leo lately; they figured that he just needed some time by himself. Phoebe turned around and walked out of the room.

Paige was busy in the kitchen trying to get Wyatt to eat his breakfast when Phoebe walked in with her purse swung over her shoulder. Paige looked up as she walked in, a small smile on her face.

"So how did it go?" Paige said as she took Wyatt out of his highchair and put him on the floor so he could play with his toys.

"She's getting up to say the least. I'm really starting to get worried. Ever since Chris died she seems distant. Plus Leo's never around anymore. I think that he thinks it's his fault when it isn't" Phoebe said as she put her purse on the kitchen table and sat down.

"I know what you mean. Since Gideon was vanquished by Leo, Piper well she's always upstairs with Chris." Paige said as she grabbed a cup and poured some coffee into it and sat down with Phoebe as they watched Wyatt play on the floor. "She has another son as well if she hasn't forgotten."

"I know." Phoebe said. "Well I have to get to work or Elise will have my neck and then we won't have any money."

"Alright then good luck." Paige said as she watched Phoebe leave and then turned around and saw that Wyatt was still sitting on the floor happily playing with his toys. "Looks like it's just you and me today kido."

"Paige have you seen my cell phone?" Piper said as she walked into the living room putting in one of her earrings.

"Piper your up and going to work!" Paige said surprised.

"Uh yeah. Phoebe said that you guys needed me to go to work plus if I don't go into work soon P3 is going to be ruined and have a bad rep." Piper said. She poured her self a cup of coffee and set it down on the counter and bent down and picked up Wyatt. "Hey there little guy. What's up?" Piper said happily.

"Piper are you alright. I mean you've been up in your room for the last couple of months?" Paige asked.

"I know that Chris, well big Chris would want me to get on with my life and not live like I was living locked up in my room all the time. So I'm going to work just like any other day." Piper said as she sat Wyatt back down and went over to her coffee cup and took a sip.

"Well that's good. Now maybe I can have a little more time off of babysitting duty." Paige thought.

"Paige would you mind taking Wyatt and Chris to magic school later. I know that you've kind have been stuck on babysitting duty for the last few weeks." Piper said. "Thanks. Well I gotta go see ya at five."

"Bye." Was all Paige said as she watched Piper walk out of the kitchen. "Yes." Paige cheered silently.

Once she heard the front door open and then close she picked Wyatt up and walked upstairs to the boys room to get Chris and take them to magic school. She opened the door and walked in and set Wyatt on the floor and walked over to the bassinet and lifted baby Chris out and then took Wyatt's hand and orbed away to school. She was finally free to do what she wanted.

Piper drove to P3 and unlocked the door and walked down the stairs to the actual club. The place was a mess and she had an interview in less then half an hour. "Great now they were going to think that she was someone that didn't care about the shape of her club." She thought.

"Okay Piper think how can you clean this up in less then half an hour." Piper said. "I know how about a clean up spell." It was in the book of shadows now she just had to remember it. "Got it." Piper said triumphantly.

"_Clean this mess up really quick so that the mess is hidden from my view."_ Piper chanted. In a flash of bright light the club was just how she liked it. "Good now I just have to wait."

"Piper Halliwell?" Someone asked from the stairs.

Piper turned around and saw a well-dressed woman in her late forties a brief case was in her left hand. She hoped that she hadn't seen that. "Yes I'm Piper Halliwell." Piper answered.

"Well I'm Linda O'Hara I'm here to give you your interview for the Business Women of the Year."

"Uh sure would you like to have a seat at the bar and we can begin." Piper said standing up and shaking hands with Linda. Linda came over and had a seat at the bar as Piper walked behind it. "Can I get you something to drink?" Piper asked.

"Uh a soda would be fine." Linda said.

"Sure not a problem." Piper replied as she went to the cooler under the counter and took out a soda. She placed a can of soda on the counter and came around and sat at the bar beside Linda.

"So where should we begin." Linda said.

Leo was in the Underworld vanquishing demon after demon hoping that he would keep his children safe. Piper had been calling him for the last two months but he couldn't face her not yet, he just wasn't ready. The elders had been calling him but he was ignoring them to. He knew that they would just be asking questions about Gideon and Zolof's death.

All of a sudden blue and white lights filled the dark cave that Leo had been in waiting for whatever demon lived here. "Leo!!!"

Leo spun around and saw Paige standing here. "Paige what in the hell are you doing here?" Leo said.

"Come to talk some sense into you. Piper is worried sick about you, and Wyatt and Chris are missing there father which is you if you haven't forgotten." Paige said walking towards him.

"I can't." Leo said turning away.

"You can't what. Can't face Piper and your sons?" Paige yelled. "For god's sake Leo get the hell over it. Chris's death wasn't your fault." Paige said continuing to yell. Once Leo didn't turn around Paige orbed out.

Piper walked into the house and threw her jacket onto the bench that was by the door and set her purse on the table in the foyer. "Hello anyone home?" Piper called as she walked into the living room and then into the kitchen. "That's weird no ones here. Phoebe's at work and Paige well since she got the day of is probably out shopping." Piper thought.

"Hey Piper." Paige said as she came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Paige I thought that you would be out shopping?" Piper said.

"I had some other business to attend to." Paige said a little to quickly. She didn't want to tell Piper that she had talked to Leo. It would probably just upset her, but Leo needed to get over it and fast. What if one of them got hurt.

"Paige what were you up to?" Piper asked.

"Do you really want to know." Paige asked hoping that Piper would say no.

"Yes I do now what were you up to." Piper asked again.

"Okay I found Leo and talked to him." Paige said shutting her eyes hoping that Piper wouldn't blow her up. Once Piper didn't say anything Paige opened one of her eyes and saw Piper looking at her like she was mad.

"You talked to Leo and you didn't tell anyone. Paige what did he say I can't keep going on like this. I need him here for the kids and for… me." Piper said tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

Paige walked around the island that was in the kitchen and walked over to Piper and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry Piper I didn't know that. You've been so… well distant from me and Phoebe lately we didn't know how to help." Paige said.

"I know Paige. It's not your fault." Piper said. From in the living room came the sound of orbing. "Who is it?" Piper asked as she wiped her tears and walked into the living room with Paige behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 

"Leo what are you doing here?" Piper asked surprised.

"I came to uh see how you and the boys are doing." Leo answered. He didn't know how but he had mustered up enough courage to come and see Piper and he was sure happy that Paige had come and talked to him. "Can I see them?" Leo asked.

"Of course you can." Piper said as she and Leo walked out of the living room and went up the stairs.

"About time Leo showed up." Paige said under her breath as she watched Piper and Leo disappear up the stairs a smile plastered on her face.

Piper and Leo walked up the stairs in silence as they came to the boy's room Piper stopped. Leo looked at her and saw that something was bothering her.

"Piper is something wrong?" Leo asked.

"Yes there is. Why did you just leave like that without a good-bye?" Piper asked but more liked demanded"I needed to find my self I didn't know who I was and what had happened. When Chris died in my arms I was so devastated I didn't want you and the girls to see that so I left. I cried for day's wondering why this was happening to me. Then Paige came to me this morning and told me that you and the boys needed me that you were always upstairs with the boys." Leo said taking a deep breath and then he continued. "I knew that you were going through the same thing so I guess that I started to understand. I'm sorry Piper I never meant to make your life worse then what it was."

"Leo it isn't your fault. It's Gideon's fault. He killed Chris not you." Piper said. "You want to see the boys now?" Piper said changing the subject abruptly.

"Yeah." Leo said taking Piper's sudden change of subject as a hint that she didn't want to talk about Chris's death. As Piper opened the door. There was a young man sitting in the rocking chair looking at Wyatt and then over to Chris. "Hey!" Leo yelled. Then who ever it was looked up and then disappeared in to thin air.

"Do you think it was a demon?" Piper asked.

"No. Who ever it was wasn't hurting the boys and they weren't scared of him." Leo pointed out.

"Well then who or what was it?" Piper asked. "I had this feeling that I knew him."

"Same here, but we couldn't have." Leo said. "Could we?"

As Leo and Piper walked in talking about the strange visitor Wyatt sat up and pointed to the rocking chair and said "Chris." Piper and Leo turned to him with wild eyes.

Piper walked over and picked up her son. "No honey that's Chris." Piper said pointing to the little child laying in the bassinet by the rocking chair. But Wyatt kept pointing to the rocking chair and said "Chris, Chris." Leo and Piper had no clue what Wyatt was talking about so they said nothing and took the kids downstairs to tell Paige about the thing that they had seen upstairs in the boy's room.

Phoebe walked into the manor around six that night. Elise had made her stay late because of some stupid meeting. Piper was going to kill her for that. She hadn't had the chance to call and whenever they were going to be late they were supposed to call the manor. As she walked into the kitchen she saw that Piper was cooking supper and Paige and Leo were talking, Chris in Leo's arms and Wyatt was on Paige's lap. Wait a minute LEO!

"Leo what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked as she walked in. She didn't notice Paige and Piper shooting daggers from her eyes telling her to stop.

"I uh…" Leo said.

"He's here for dinner and that's all you need to know." Piper said coming to her ex-husbands rescue. She took a small taste of whatever sauce was in the pot and said. "Dinner's ready."

Dinner was a family affair. Everyone was happy epically Piper. Phoebe and Paige hadn't seen her this happy in months. "They really must still love each other." Paige thought.

After dinner Piper and Leo went upstairs to put Chris and Wyatt to bed and Phoebe and Paige went into the kitchen to do the dishes.

"So what do you think of the mystery person Piper and Leo saw?" Phoebe asked Paige.

"Well Wyatt could see who ever it was and he was saying Chris, Chris." Paige replied.

"What, wait you think that it was Chris." Phoebe said putting down the towel and stared at Paige.

"Yeah I do. It makes perfect sense doesn't it? Chris probably wants to see how things are going and well he is dead in some complicated way." Paige explained.

"Paige you're out of your mind on this one." Phoebe said, "You better not let Leo and Piper hear you talking about this." Phoebe warned.

"But it could be true. Grams comes when we summon her. Why don't we summon Chris and ask him are selves." Paige said. "Then we can see if I'm right which I am."

"Paige!" Phoebe said with shock.

"What. Are you to scared to find that I'm right and your wrong." Paige challenged.

"Fine but after Leo and Piper come back downstairs we'll tell them that were going up to the book for a bit and that we don't want to be disturbed." Phoebe said simply.

"Fine. Here they come now let's go and get this done and over with." Paige said as Piper and Leo walked into the kitchen.

"You guys done the dishes?" Piper asked as she looked from Paige to Phoebe and then back again. "What are you guys up to?" she asked one of her eyebrows raised.

"Nothing." Paige said quickly. "Were done so me and Phoebe are going to go up to the attic. We have to finish a potion for a demon so…"

"What demon, you never mentioned a demon before." Piper said.

"Uh you were busy so me and Phoebe have it under control. You and Leo stay down here and don't come up to the attic." Paige said as she grabbed Phoebe's wrist and orbed up the attic.

"There hiding something I can feel it." Piper said to Leo as she looked up at the ceiling.

"That was too close for comfort." Paige said as she and Phoebe orbed up to the attic. Paige walked over to the book and opened it. Phoebe walked over and took the candles they used for summoning Grams out of the box and placed them on the floor in a circle. She went around and lighted them.

"Okay I'm ready Paige anytime now." Phoebe said.

Paige walked over beside Phoebe and handed her a piece of paper. "What's this?" Phoebe asked.

"It's the spell that were going to use." Paige said as she looked at Phoebe and saw that she was lost. "If Chris is alive in his world that he came from then this spell will bring him to us." Paige said.

"But Paige he won't remember coming to the manor in the past because he changed time." Phoebe said.

"I know, but were in this time and Chris did die here after all. So that means that he might be dead." Paige said.

"Whatever let's just say the spell." Phoebe said. Together Paige and Phoebe chanted the spell.

"_Bring him here back in time before he died so that we see what we can not."_

After they finished blue and white lights filled the middle of the candles and a young man appeared. Paige and Phoebe both gave a gasp at what they saw.

"Oh my god it worked, Chris." Phoebe squealed.

"Phoebe calm down he might not remember coming here so chill until were certain that he's are big Chris and not the one from his time." Paige said.

Chris turned around and saw Paige and Phoebe looking at him. He stepped out of the candle circle.

"Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe what's going on?" Chris asked. There was confusion and frustration all over his face.

"We uh…" Phoebe said but was cut off by Paige.

"What's the last thing you remember." Paige asked giving a glare in Phoebe's direction.

Chris's face went rigid as though he was remembering something that he didn't want to. "Dad looking down at me telling me to hold on that he wasn't going to let me die." Chris said. It looked like there were tears starting to well up in the corners of his eyes.

"Chris so you remember why you came back to the past?" Paige asked.

"Yes to save Wyatt and my family. Wait a minute what year is it?" Chris asked suddenly looking at his two aunts.

"2005." Phoebe said.

"But I died and…" Chris said. "What did you two do this time?" Chris said anger starting to rise just like it always did whenever they did something wrong.

"We summoned you because Leo and Piper said that they saw someone in Wyatt's and Chris's room and Wyatt kept pointing to the rocking chair and saying Chris, Chris." Paige said, "So it's your own fault. You can't go blaming us for this."

"My bad." Chris said his anger disappearing insistently. Then a smile came back. "Can I go and see mom and dad?"

"No not yet they don't even know that we did this." Paige said.

"Oh." Chris said walking over to the window that looked out over the front yard. "Whose the man with brown hair coming up the walk way." Chris said with a smirk.

Phoebe walked over to the window and saw Jason Dean. "Oh my god what's he doing here?" Phoebe said running out of the attic. "I'll be right back Paige." Phoebe yelled.

"Sure." Paige said turning to Chris. "Who is it anyway?" Paige asked.

"Jason Dean." Chris said with a smile.

"WHAT NOT NOW!" Paige yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 

Phoebe ran down the stairs to the front door and opened it and walked out onto the front door. Jason looked at her in surprise.

"Jason what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"I just got back in town for a while and came right here from the airport." Jason said. "Is something wrong Phoebe?" he asked.

"Uh it's just not a good time right now. How about I call you later when I'm not so busy." Phoebe said quickly. About to open the front door and get back inside to Paige and Chris.

"Is it a witch thing?" Jason asked placing his hand on the door so she couldn't open it. "because if it is then I'm okay with it really, that's why I'm here to tell you that I'm okay with this and that I want to give you and me another chance if your willing to?"

Phoebe looked up and Jason and then slowly they kissed. "Of course I am. Just not tonight call me tomorrow and then we'll talk. Promise." Phoebe said quickly. "A lot of things have happened since you've been gone."

"Alright then." Jason said as he turned around and walked back down the steps. Once Phoebe saw him get back in his car and drive down the road. She went back into the house and ran back up the stairs and then up to the attic.

When she walked back into the attic she saw Chris and Paige talking. "Sorry about that." Phoebe said as she walked over to them. "What you guys talking about?"

"How were going to tell Piper and Leo that we summoned there son." Paige said.

"Oh then how are we?" Phoebe asked Paige and Chris.

"Well something happened when we said that spell that I have to tell you guys." Paige began. "Chris we didn't summon you we called back your soul which came back into your old body."

"So that means that I'm alive again and I can go back to my right time and see if time has changed for the better." Chris asked hope evident in his voice.

"I don't know yet so don't get your hopes up." Paige said. "Are first thing on the list is to keep you out of view until we're ready to tell Piper and Leo what we did."

"But I want to see mom." Chris said. "It's been so hard not seeing her."

"I know Chris but you have to be patient Piper and Leo would be in utter shock if you walked downstairs right now." Paige said.

"Okay I understand. I'll wait, but I have one little question. Do I have my powers in this time?" Chris asked as he looked from one aunt to the other.

"That's a good question. Try and orb from one side of the attic to the other." Paige said.

Chris mustered up some power and found that he was behind his aunt's near the door instead of in front of them he did have his powers. If he could just hear his mom's voice it would make him feel better. What could it hurt? Without a backwards glance Chris slipped out of the door just as Phoebe turned around and saw a dark haired man go around the corner.

"Paige we have a problem." Phoebe said as Paige turned around. "Chris just went out the door."

Piper and Leo were downstairs in the living room watching the eleven 'o clock news. Piper was happy that Leo was here they had been cuddled up on the couch for the last hour. It was almost midnight when Piper got this weird feeling. Leo noticed because he too sat up and looked in the foyer where Piper was looking at.

"Piper is something wrong?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. I can sense something but I don't know what it is." Piper replied. "It's the same feeling that I got when we were in the boys room this afternoon."

"Okay stay here I'll go and check it out." Leo said getting up off the couch and walked into the foyer when he noticed someone running down the hall towards the kitchen. Leo walked back into the living room and saw that Piper was standing up and looking at him. "Someone went into the kitchen." Leo said.

Just as Piper and Leo were going to walk in to the kitchen Phoebe and Paige came running down the stairs. "Don't go in there." Paige yelled as she and Phoebe ran in front of Piper and Leo.

"Why not what's going on you two?" Piper asked in her your freaking me out now tell me what's going on tone.

"Uh…uh." Paige said hoping that Phoebe would help her. "Nothing just that you can't go in to the kitchen right now."

"I know something is going on and I want to know what it is. It has something to do with you two up in the attic doesn't it?" Piper said getting agitated. "Tell me what you two did and now unless you want to keep your heads that is."

"Okay then you really want to know?" Paige said it was no use in hiding there big secret anymore. Looking at Phoebe who was staring right back with fearful eyes. She couldn't believe that Paige was going to tell Piper what they did. "Go into the kitchen and find out but only Piper then Leo and I have to go in first."

"Okay." Piper said. She knew that her sisters had done something but wasn't quite sure what yet.

Paige walked into the kitchen and saw Chris just about to go down in to the basement. "Chris wait. Were going to tell them." Paige said seeing the same look in Chris' eyes as she had seen in Phoebe's fear and confusion.

"What are you out of your freaking mind Aunt Paige!" Chris yelled.

"Shhh. Piper might hear you just stand here and wait Piper's the only one coming in Leo will come in after." Paige said.

"Okay if you say so." Chris said as he went and hopped up onto the counter. Paige gave him a small smile and walked out back into the dining room.

"Okay you can go in now." Paige said grimly not knowing how her older sister was going to take the surprise of seeing her dead son sitting on the kitchen counter.

Piper walked into the kitchen and saw a young dark haired man sitting on the kitchen counter looking at her with sad yet hopeful eyes. Piper just continued to stare back un sure if what she was seeing was true or just some really sick joke her sisters were playing on her.

"Hi mom." Chris said wondering why his mother wasn't saying anything.

In the mean while Piper just stood there in utter disbelief. "Chris." She managed to squeak out. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah it is." Chris said as she hopped up off of the counter and went over to his mother. He picked up one of her hands and placed it on his face. Her fingers felt what she thought she had lost. Piper finally couldn't hold back any more emotions and soon tears were running down her cheeks.

"I thought that I had lost you what kind of mother can't keep her children from dieing?" Piper said in between sobs. "I'm such a terrible mother."

"I'm so sorry Chris I should have been there." Piper said tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Chris had had enough he couldn't see his mother like this. It wasn't her fault yet here she was in front of him blaming herself for something she couldn't have prevented. "Listen and listen good it wasn't your fault and I want you to stop blaming your self ,understand." Chris said taking Piper by the shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

"Yes, but I..."

"No buts!" Chris said more forcefully.

"Okay then I will not dwell in self pity anymore. Tonight's a time for celebration." Piper said drying her tears and putting a smile on her face. Looking up at her grown up son.

"What about dad shouldn't he know that I'm alive and not dead before we celebrate?" Chris asked.

"Good idea." Piper said as she and Chris walked out of the kitchen. Piper first then Chris behind her.

Leo, Paige and Phoebe where in the living room talking. Leo had heard Piper crying and then someone else talking to her but he couldn't put his finger on who it was yet. He looked up as he saw someone come around the corner and stood up. "Piper?" Leo called as she came around the corner, but someone else was with her. As the mystery person came out from behind her tears started to well up in the corners of his eyes and he sat back down with his head in his hands. It couldn't be it just couldn't.

"Leo?" Piper said as she walked over and sat down by him. "It's okay it's really Chris." Piper said trying to calm him down.

"No it's not Chris died in my arms there was nothing that I could to stop him from dieing." Leo said.

Piper placed her hand on his back and gently rubbed it up and down. "Leo you need…" she stopped as she saw Chris come forward and give her a look that he wanted to try and talk to his dad.

Chris sat down as Piper stood up and went over to her sisters. "Dad it's really me you have to believe me, please." Chris said almost begging his dad to accept him again.

"No your not Chris your someone else." Leo said standing up and orbing away.

"Leo!" Piper yelled as her knees gave out from under her and she fell to the ground crying once again he was doing this all over again. Thinking that Chris was a imposter when he wasn't.

"Mom." Chris cried as he rushed to her side and helped her over to the couch where she sat quietly leaning on Chris' shoulder. "It's going to be okay. I'm here and I'm not going to leave you to deal with this on your own, promise." Chris said.

"But how did you get here in the first place?" Piper asked as she looked up at her sisters. "This is what you wanted to do up in the attic wasn't it, summon Chris." Piper looked from one guilty face to the another. "Why?"

I'll update as soon as I can! Lexa26


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 

Paige and Phoebe looked at Piper sitting on the couch with Chris. Shouldn't she be happy, but there she was glaring daggers at them.

"Explain your selves and now!" Piper almost yelled. "We have to find Leo and soon, so make it quick."

"Okay then here goes." Paige began. "Me and Phoebe were in the kitchen doing the dishes when I suggested that maybe Wyatt was right that what you guys saw was Chris. Well Phoebe didn't believe me so I told her that I would prove to her that I was right. So we…"

"You mean you." Phoebe interrupted.

"Yes I decided that we should summon Chris's sprit but what the spell actually did was bring Chris back to life. And well you know the rest of the story." Paige finished.

"PAIGE MATTHEWS-HALLIWELL HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAMPER WITH THE LIVES OF OTHERS. EVEN WHEN IT'S MY OWN SON!" Piper yelled.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to I thought that the spell might not be strong enough so I made a few adjustments." Paige said. Piper flung out her hands and blew up the vase on the foyer table. Piper was really pissed she rarely went from sad to really angry in just a few minutes. She was in trouble.

"A FEW ADJUSTMENTS!" Piper continued to yell. After this little outburst Piper went quiet and walked out of the room and went upstairs.

"Way to go Paige." Phoebe said.

"You don't have to rub it in ya know." Paige said as she fell down in to the armchair.

"What would be the fun in not rubbing it in." Phoebe said with a smirk. She stopped when she got a glare from Paige that kind of scared her. "Okay then I'll stop." Phoebe said as she sat down beside Chris. "You alright?"

"Well it's just that I've never seen mom that mad before and now dad thinks that I'm a imposter. Other then that I'm doing pretty damn good thanks for asking." Chris said angrily.

"Chris listen I'll go and talk to your mom and Paige will go and find Leo." Phoebe said.

"Alright." Chris said. "but I'm going to talk to mom first okay." Chris said as he stood up and walked up the stairs leaving Phoebe and Paige downstairs.

Paige orbed to the first place she thought Leo would be, on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. She saw that sure enough there was Leo sitting down against one of the poles. It looked like he could have been crying but she wasn't sure.

"Leo." She said tentivley.

"No you didn't." Paige said hoping that this would at least help cheer him up. "You didn't know what to expect."

"I doesn't matter anymore. Chris probably hates me all over again. I'm such a terrible father." Leo said as tears welled up in the corners of his eyes.

Paige walked over trying not to fall off because of the high winds. She sat down beside him and they stayed there for a while in silence. "Leo you need to go back to the manor sooner or later. Piper's probably worried sick by now." Paige said.

"No I can't face her especially after I yelled at our son again." Leo said. "Chris probably hates me."

"No I bet he doesn't. I'm probably in more trouble then you are at the moment." Paige said with a small smile.

"Why? Now what did you do?" Leo said this tone starting to show some emotion.

"I kind of modified the summoning spell and summoned Chris's soul back in to his actual body that he had in this time and Piper kind of blew up and then went upstairs. Chris and Phoebe are probably talking to her right now." Paige explained.

"Paige that was really stupid." Leo scolded.

"I know but there's something that I need to tell you." Paige waited but Leo didn't say anything so she continued. "Chris wants to go back to his time, but the thing is that I think that Chris has only a limited amount of time left in this time. The spell is only temporary."

"What! Does Chris know this."? Leo asked slowly.

"No he doesn't. The thing is that I don't know how to tell him that well he's not really alive." Paige said. It was so hard to say what she had just said but she had to tell someone.

"But…but….but." Leo mumbled. "How why didn't you tell Piper and Phoebe first."

"I don't know. I didn't know how to tell them especially Piper." She just found out that her son was alive and now she had to tell her that he will have to leave again. This was just so frustrating Paige thought.

"Okay then I'm ready to go back to the manor now. I have to face Chris sooner or later. Thanks for talking Paige even though you were the one talking most of the time.

"No problem Leo that's what family is for." Paige said with a smile as she and Leo orbed back to the manor.

Piper was upstairs with little Chris and Wyatt when there was a knock on the door. She really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment but she really didn't have a choice. "Come in." Piper called out."

Chris walked in and saw himself for the first time. "This is too weird." Chris silently thought.

"Chris I'm sorry that I stormed out like that. I just couldn't believe that Paige would do something like that without talking to me first. And then Leo goes and orbs out like that." Piper explained.

"It's okay mom I understand. Aunt Paige didn't know what she was getting herself into." Chris said.

"Well I guess that I owe her an apologize. By the way where is Paige?" Piper asked. Seeing Phoebe in the doorway she called. "Come in Phoebe."

Phoebe walked in and stood by Chris. "This is to weird, seeing big Chris then little Chris in your arms." Phoebe said what everyone was thinking.

"Now will someone please answer my question? Where is Paige?" Piper said.

"I'm right here and there's something that I need to tell you guys." Paige said as she and Leo walked in.

"Oh my goodness Leo your back." Piper said standing up and putting baby Chris in his bassinet and went over to give her husband a hug.

"I'm sorry Piper I didn't mean to…"

"It's not me that you owe a apology to it's someone else." Piper said looking in Chris' direction.

"Oh, listen Chris I'm sorry buddy it just came as such a shock to me that I didn't know how to react so I went into denial." Leo said hoping that Chris would forgive him.

"Dad listen I know that this came as a shock but you had to have some idea when you heard mom in the kitchen crying. Maybe it might have been better if Phoebe and Paige had said something earlier." Chris said.

"No Chris don't beat your self up about this. Your father is fine now and that's all that matters." Piper said as she looked at her son.

"Okay mom but only because you say so."

They decided to go downstairs into the living room so that they wouldn't wake up Wyatt and little Chris. Paige looked from Leo to Phoebe and then to Piper and Chris. How was she going to tell them that Chris had only a while to stay before he would be whisked out of there lives once again. That the spell wouldn't reverse his death but had only brought him back from the dead for a couple of days maybe only hours. She knew that she had to say something and the sooner the better, she guessed.

"There's something that I have to tell you guys." Paige said looking around at everyone. They seemed so happy and now she was going to ruin it. She looked over at Leo and saw his expression change from happy to utter disappointment. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm here for you Paige just tell them the truth." Leo said in a whisper.

"Paige what's going on something's wrong I know there is?" Piper said.

"Okay the spell didn't reverse Chris's death." Paige blurted out.

"What I don't understand?" Phoebe said.

"I do." Chris said glumly as he looked down to the floor.

"Paige tell me now." Piper said looking at her son.

"The spell didn't reverse Chris's death but brought him back to life for a couple of years to days or even hours." Paige said as the realization dawned on Piper and Phoebe.

"What no that can't be." Piper said panic rising in her voice. "I can't loose him again I just can't do this." Piper said tears running down her face.

"Chris?" Paige asked.

"It's okay I understand I knew something wasn't right. There isn't any spell to bring back the dead." Chris said as he looked at his mother who looked like she was going to faint to his Aunt Phoebe who looked to be in utter shock.

"But Paige you said that Chris was alive just like you or me." Phoebe said to her sister.

"I lied I didn't want to tell you the truth because then you wouldn't have helped me and then Chris wouldn't be standing right here in front of us." Paige said.

Then Piper realized that Leo hadn't said anything yet. "Leo you knew the whole time didn't you. You knew that Chris is going to is going to…" Piper couldn't bring her self to say die. It was just too hard to think about.

"No I just found out a little while ago when Paige came to find me she told me then." Leo said.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 

"Do I have a say in any of this?" Chris asked with a smirk. Even though the situation was serious he found it kind of amusing to watch. "Hello?" Chris called as he watched the Charmed Ones fight. They had totally forgotten that he was still in the room. Then he had a idea, which would definitely get their attention. Chris collapsed on to the floor and groaned in pain. "Uh I think that spell is wearing off." Chris said in between gritted teeth.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo all spun around. Piper immediately got down on the floor with her son and caressed his hair. "Oh my god Chris." Piper said tears streaming down her face once more. "Please just hang on we'll do something to fix this I promise."

In the meanwhile Phoebe looked on in fear while Paige was in a fit of silent giggles. Once she couldn't told it in anymore she fell in to the armchair laughing. Piper spun around and glared at her like she was crazy.

"Paige would you like to explain your self. My son is on the floor dieing and your laughing." Piper said in between sobs. While Piper and Phoebe were looking at Paige like she was nuts Chris got up and hid behind the couch where they couldn't see him. Leo saw him dash behind the couch and then it hit him Chris had faked the whole thing so that he could get there attention. Soon Leo was silently laughing to himself too.

"Nothing." Paige managed to say through her giggles.

When Piper turned back around Chris was no longer there. "No not again. I've lost him all over again. What kind of mother am I?" Piper said as she started to cry again. Soon Leo couldn't hold back his laughter and let out a snort and started to laugh along with Paige. This made Piper really angry and she blew Leo up.

Once Leo rematerialized Phoebe could still feel Chris then it hit her. Chris wasn't dead, he had faked the whole thing there was something that Paige knew that she wasn't telling them.

Piper sat down on the couch and held her head in her hands. Wondering what she was going to do when she felt someone sit down beside her. Paige, Leo and now Phoebe were in a fit of giggles. But wait if Phoebe was laughing and she was by Leo then who was sitting beside her. She lifted her head and saw Chris sitting by her with a large smile on his face.

"Hi mom what's up." Chris said cockily.

"Christopher Perry Wyatt-Haillwell what in the hell is going on?" Piper said looking from one guilty face to another.

"Okay Chris was never really dieing he was just doing that to get are attention." Paige said. "If Chris was really going back to where ever he goes then he would become transparent and then slowly fade away. There's no pain involved." Paige said as she looked at Chris and then to Piper.

"That was really mean." Piper said trying to sound hurt but came to no avail. She was just glad that he wasn't gone yet.

"Sorry but the looks on yours and Aunt Phoebe's faces was so funny and then when Leo clued in oh man." Chris said trying to muffle a laugh.

"Why didn't someone say something?" Piper said standing up a really angry look on her face. "Well anyone want to talk?"

All of a sudden four demons shimmered in and started to hurl fireballs at them. One came flying right at Piper.

"Piper watch out." Paige screamed. Just as Chris came out of nowhere and used his telekinesis and fired it at one of the demons which exploded on the spot. The rest of the demons shimmered out leaving the Charmed Ones in shock of the sudden attack.

"Is it just me or was that too easy?" Phoebe said.

"Yeah I know that was like to easy. They'll come back." Piper said.

"Okay then why don't we go up to the book and see what kind of demon it was so that there out of the way." Paige said. She grabbed Phoebe and Piper's hands and orbed them up to the attic leavening Chris and Leo down stairs.

"So…?" Chris said as he sat down on the sofa and looked up at his father. "Is there something that you want to talk about?"

"Uh yeah I have a question to ask." Leo said. "Is there something that you want to talk about?"

Chris looked at Leo for a moment then his face clouded over and his smile disappeared. "Yeah there is. Why did you leave mom like that I mean after I died she was a wreak." Chris said.

"What wait a minute how do you know that?" Leo asked. There was something that Chris wasn't telling them all and he intended to find out.

"Uh… okay here goes." Chris began. "I uh never died. Well actually I did but since I changed the timeline then I became someone else's whitlighter because you came back and became there whitlighter." Chris explained.

Leo looked like he was going to faint or maybe try and kill him. "Chris why…why didn't you come and say something all of us were a wreak for months. Piper is still in shock from you suddenly appearing like you did. We all think that you're actually dead. How are you going to explain this to them?" Leo said.

"I know but…" Chris said.

"But Chris you don't get it do you. THEY THINK THAT YOU'RE DEAD!" Leo yelled to get it through Chris's thick skull. "Wait a minute if your not dead then how did Paige and Phoebe summon you?"

"The elders heard them chanting so they told me to go to them for a while and then they'll call me and tell me it's time for me to leave and they'll do just as Paige said." Chris said. "I'm not going to tell them. It will just hurt them more if I told them the truth."

"I know." Leo replied.

"So will you keep my little secret?" Chris asked.

"Chris I don't know I think that you should tell them the truth." Leo said. "Piper will find out sooner or later. The sooner you tell them the less she'll blow up."

"Well I guess but the elders didn't want me to tell you in the first place but I did." Chris's smile suddenly disappeared and a frown appeared. "No not yet." Chris whispered.

"What is it?" Leo asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah something's wrong. The elders want me to come back in an hour." Chris said. "I'm not ready to leave I don't want to leave at all." Chris said.

"Okay then don't panic. I'll go and talk to them and try and figure something out." Leo said. "stay here. I'm going up to talk to them." Leo said as he looked at his son and orbed away.

"Dad wait don't go." Chris said. But it was to late Leo was gone.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige where up in the attic looking through the book of shadows when Chris walked in with a tray of coffee mugs. It was almost one in the morning.

"Looks like you could do with some coffee." Chris said with a smile as he handed a mug to each of them.

"Thank-you Chris." Piper said as she took the last cup off of the tray. "Are Wyatt and little Chris okay?"

"Uh…" Chris said. "I'll go and check on them if you want?" Chris offered.

"No I better go. Phoebe, Paige I'll be right back." Piper called as she headed out the door and went down the stairs.

"Chris are you okay?" Phoebe asked. She could feel that something was bothering him. "But wait a minute." She thought. " I can't sense the dead but Chris is kind of alive because of Paige's spell." Phoebe thought to herself. "All very confusing."

"No nothings wrong." Chris said. He had to tell them the truth and like Leo said the sooner the better.

"Okay there is something." Chris blurted suddenly.

"What is it?" Paige asked slowly.

"I never died." Chris said really fast. But not fast enough that Paige and Phoebe didn't catch on.

"WHAT!" Phoebe and Paige yelled.

"Explain and fast before Piper comes back." Phoebe said her voice breaking slightly.

"Okay then. When I died my body went up to the Heaven's and the elders told me that I could die, but the thing is that I wouldn't remember coming here in the first place so things might change for the worst or I could become a whitelighter on earth I was given a new name and everything, but the catch to that was that I couldn't communicate with you guys at all." Chris said. "I decided that I would take the whitelighter job because I didn't want to take that chance that dieing could mess up the main reason why I came back."

Paige and Phoebe just stood there dumbfounded not sure what to say. They had just found out that there nephew had never really died. Then Paige spoke.

"What about my spell it called your soul back?"

"I know. The elders had something to do with that." Chris explained. "I've been watching you guys ever since I died. Sometimes at night I would come to the manor and watch you guys sleep. I usually was in Wyatt's room." Chris said guiltily.

"It's okay." Phoebe said. "We understand what you had to do."

"But one question how come Piper and Leo saw you as a sprit?" Phoebe said.

"Uh about that I can become invisible. I wasn't expecting mom and dad to come in that suddenly. So I became kind of transparent and then became totally invisible. When they left I orbed out." Chris explained. "I already told Leo."

"By the way where is Leo?" Paige asked.

"He's up with a elders trying to get them to let me stay with you guys." Chris said. "I tried to get him to stop but it was to late. I'm going to be in so much trouble."

"Don't worry Chris everything will okay." Paige said trying to cheer him up.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Leo orbed up to the heavens and saw that there was very little commotion. He walked over to an elder named Forbes. Leo had known him ever since he had become a whitelighter. He figured that maybe he would have some answers for him.

"Forbes can we talk?" Leo said as he walked over.

"Leo what a surprise is something wrong with the Charmed Ones?" Forbes asked.

"No not the Charmed Ones, Chris." Leo said.

"What are you talking about Chris died over two months ago?" Forbes said.

"No he didn't, well yes he did but you gave him a choice to become a whitelighter and have no communication with us. Or risk going back to the future where he would start his life over again. And you know what he chose." Leo said getting a little angry.

"Leo now just calm down. Chris made a decision and…"

"No Forbes listen to me he doesn't want to go back he wants to stay with his family." Leo declared.

"Right now there's nothing that we can do. He has charges and a new life and everything; we even had to give him a new name. People knew too much about Chris' death to give him back his old life. Plus if detective Sheridan finds him then the Charmed Ones will be in a lot of trouble." Forbes said.

"So there's nothing that you can do?" Leo asked his hope that he would be able to be with the young whitelighter once again disappearing.

"No." was all Forbes said. "I'm sorry Leo."

Leo just couldn't think about it. He was going to lose his son all over again and orbed out, back to the manor to tell everyone what had happened.

Chris, Phoebe, Paige and Piper were up in the attic still looking for the demons that had attacked them earlier when Leo orbed in. He tried to hide his sadness but he knew that his fake smile wouldn't fool Piper one bit. They all looked at Leo with hopeful eyes.

"So what did the elders say?" Phoebe asked.

"Something's wrong I can tell." Piper said as she looked at Phoebe and then walked over to Leo and put a hand on his shoulder. "Leo tell me what's wrong." Piper coxed.

"They won't let him stay." Leo said. "Since Chris died he has a new name identity and they can't reverse it."

Piper looked at all of them in complete confusion she had no clue what was going on. "What do you mean he has a new identity and everything? Chris is well dead?" Piper asked clearly confused.

"Chris never really died. The elders gave him a choice to stay on earth but he couldn't communicate with us." Leo explained.

"WHAT!" Piper yelled. She stopped as she looked at her son.

Chris just stood there in shock. He couldn't believe the elders. They were going to take him away from his family.

"Chris." Phoebe called. He looked like he was going to blow something up.

He looked up at his family and whispered "sorry" and orbed away.

"CHRISTOPHER PERRY-HALLIWELL GET BACK here…" Piper said as she fell down to the floor and started to cry uncontrollably. Leo bent down beside her and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Piper we will find him." Leo said.

Chris was up on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge he had up his invisibility shield. He didn't want to leave his family all over again but he knew he had to. They knew the truth and that's why he had gone to them in the first place. He had to go back to his other charge. She had been calling him for over an hour. He looked around at the landscape from up on top of the bridge. He could see Halliwell manor from here. The place he had called home, but no longer did.

**The next morning…**

Chris orbed into a small apartment on the west side of town on the other side of the bridge. This was where he called home along with his charge Mackenzie. He felt this connection to her. He knew that the connection was a feeling, love. He wanted to be close to her so she had offered him one of the two bedrooms, which he had accepted. Before he had been living at P3 it had been hard, he had to always check to make sure everything was where it had been before so that Piper wouldn't think that someone was breaking in at night.

"Mackenzie I'm back." Chris called as he walked in to the living room.

"About damn time you showed up." Mackenzie said as she came in behind him. Her light brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing cut off jeans that she had made into shorts and a light blue tank top.

"Sorry I had some business to attend to." Chris said.

"Well I'm waiting." Mackenzie said tapping her bare foot on the hard wood floor.

"For what?" Chris asked. He was completely clueless as what she was talking about.

"An apology." Mackenzie said.

"Sorry." Chris mumbled. He had been here for over a month. She knew him as Chris Killmartin, or CK. "So what was it that you needed me for?" Chris asked.

"Demon attack." Mackenzie said with a smirk because Chris's face had just gone slightly red.

"What! Why didn't you try harder to call for me? I would've come sooner." Chris said.

Mackenzie Pierce was 22 the same age as him. Her powers were fireballs and the power to make things move with her mind, telekinesis. She also had another power that she had was the power to break in to peoples mind at will, but Chris didn't know about that. The one thing that he didn't know about her was that she loved him just as he loved her.

"Sorry. I thought that I could handle it and I did there gone aren't they?" Mackenzie said.

"Did you vanquish all of them or just one and then they disappeared?" Chris asked.

"Uh just one then they just shimmered out. Is that bad?" Mackenzie asked.

"Well they most likely will be back." Chris said. "So I want you to be on your guard."

"Okay sure thing. So what was the thing that was to important for you not to answer my call?" Mackenzie asked. She stopped seeing the look that was on his face. It was of anger and sadness. "CK what's wrong, something's wrong I don't need empathy to know something's up." Mackenzie said as she walked over to Chris and lead him over to the couch and sat him down.

"Nothing." Chris said shrugging her off.

Mackenzie sat down by Chris and leaned on his shoulder. "Something's up and your hiding it from me." Mackenzie said trying to get something out of him.

"Mackenzie just leave it alone. If I want you to know then I'll tell you." Chris said standing up and walked to his room. He shut the door with a slam, which made her jump.

That's when she found his wallet in between the couch seats. She picked it up in her hands. Maybe there was something in here that would help her find out what was eating Chris up inside. She slowly opened it and saw a picture fall out onto the floor. She picked it up and saw a woman a man and two young children. On the back was a date and address. "Well it's a start." Mackenzie said as she walked into the kitchen and copied down the address on to a piece of paper and stuffed it into her pocket. She put the picture back in to the wallet and walked to Chris's room. She knocked softly and then opened the door.

"I found you wallet." Mackenzie said as she walked in. "I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back later."

"Okay where are you going?" Chris asked.

"Ah… to a friends house." Mackenzie said quickly.

"Okay call if you need anything." Chris said.

"Yep." Mackenzie said as she closed the door and walked out of the apartment. Who ever these people were. They might be the cause of Chris sudden isolation from her. "It's worth a try." She said as she got in her car and drove towards the city.

**Thanks for all the reviews there's a new twist coming up what's going to happen next and whose this Mackenzie person good or evil, stay tuned! Lexa Parsons26 **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Back at the manor Phoebe and Paige were scrineing for Chris and Leo had gone up to the elders to see what they could do when there came a knock at the door. Piper came down the steps at that exact time and went to answer the door.

"Who would be knocking at the door at 10:00 in the morning." Piper huffed. She opened the door and saw a young woman with light brown hair. She looked nervous like she was doing something that she wasn't supposed to be.

"Hi my name's Mackenzie. I'm here about a man names Chris Killmartin." She said.

"Well my name is Piper Halliwell but we don't know any Chris Killmartin." Piper said.

Just then Phoebe walked in. "Wait a minute what does this Chris look like?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh dark brown hair brown eyes. About 5'10." Mackenzie said.

Phoebe looked at Piper and mouthed, "no way you don't think?"

"Come in and have a seat." Piper said as she led the young women inside and sat her down on the couch. "My name is Piper Halliwell and these are my sister Phoebe and Paige." Piper said.

"Well my name is Mackenzie Pierce. I'm… wait a minute did you just say that you last name is Halliwell like in the famous Charmed Ones?" Mackenzie said.

"Yeah we are. Are you a witch by chance and this Chris guy is your whitelighter?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah he is. I found a picture in his wallet. You were in it." Mackenzie said pointing to Piper and a man with blond hair and two young boys." Mackenzie explained.

By now Piper looked like she was shed more tears. "What kind of mother am I?" Piper said. Paige stood up and sat down by her sister.

"What do you mean when she says mother. Is she…?" Mackenzie asked but stopped.

Piper looked up at Mackenzie and saw the shocked look on the young girls face. "Yes Chris is my son." Piper answered.

"What but how? I don't understand how can that be?" Mackenzie asked.

"You're a witch right." Phoebe asked. When Mackenzie nodded she continued. "Well about a year ago the Titan's were released. This mysterious whitelighter from the future came, he called himself Chris Perry. Until a while ago did we find out that Chris was Piper's second son. He had come back from the future to stop his big brother Wyatt from turning evil and taking over the world. Two months ago are Chris the one that you know died but the elders gave him a choice to stay on earth but he couldn't let us know that he was alive or go back to the future and risk everything that he had worked so hard for. Piper gave birth to little Chris a few hours after big Chris died." Phoebe explained.

"That would explain…" Mackenzie mumbled to her self.

"Explain what?" Paige asked as she came into the living room and saw Piper and Phoebe surrounding a young girl.

"Chris turned up a few hours ago. He seemed depressed and un-happy. I didn't know what to do. He went to his room and I found his wallet and the picture I told you about fell out." Mackenzie said.

"Wait a minute why are you and Chris leaving in the same house, apartment?" Piper asked. Her crying had stopped and all she wanted to do was find her son.

"Chris is my whitelighter. He wanted to be close to me so I had a extra room and he moved in." Mackenzie said.

Phoebe looked up at Mackenzie and knew that there was more to this then she was telling them. "Oh my god you love him." Phoebe said unexpectedly even surprising herself. "I got my powers back, yes."

Piper and Paige looked over at Mackenzie and they knew that it was true.

"Can you take us to him?" Piper asked her.

"Uh yeah sure." Mackenzie said.

Piper looked up at her sisters and then knew that she had to call Leo. He needed to know and soon. "Leo, Leo, Leo get down here now." Piper called.

Leo orbed down a few minutes later and saw Piper, Phoebe, Paige and someone new that he didn't know. "Piper what's wrong is it Wyatt?" Leo said.

"No it's Chris. We found him." Piper said.

"Really where is he? And who's this?" Leo asked.

"This is Mackenzie she's Chris's charge and room mate. She's going to take us to Chris." Piper said.

"What wait a minute everything is going to fast. Run this by me again." Leo said.

"Okay this is Mackenzie Chris's room mate and charge. She came here because of some picture that fell out of his wallet." Piper said again.

"So Chris is still leaving in San Francisco?" Leo said clearly confused.

"Yes. He has a home on the other side of town, across the bridge." Mackenzie butted in. "Sorry, but something's bothering Chris and I think he may do something that he'll regret later."

"Okay then lets go." Piper said as she walked towards the door.

Chris was sitting on his bed looking at the picture of his family. Why did the elders make him leave them again. Why couldn't he have let them know that he was alive the whole time? Chris laid back on the bed and held the picture over his head staring at the four people in the picture. There eyes staring back at him he could picture what his mother would be saying. "Chris everything will be okay, just hold on."

Chris bolted up when he heard a key in the lock. Mackenzie wouldn't be back this early but she was the only one with a key besides me. Chris thought.

"Chris…" Mackenzie called.

Chris flopped back on to the bed and closed his eyes he had a restless night and hadn't gotten much sleep. He heard footsteps in the hallway and then his bedroom door opened. He decided that he didn't want to talk to her so he pretended that he was asleep. That was when he heard.

"Christopher Perry Wyatt-Halliwell get your ass out of bed!" someone yelled.

Chris bolted up straight and looked at the person standing in the doorway. "M..o…m" Chris stuttered. "Is that you?"

"Who do you think it is. I'm the only one that calls you that." Piper said with a smile. "come on everyone's here, out in the living room."

"Really?" Chris said. Standing up and walked towards his mother. She held out a hand and Chris placed his in hers. "I love you mom." Chris said.

"Love you too Chris." Piper answered as she and Chris walked out of his bedroom and into the living room. There sitting on the couch was his Aunt Phoebe and Paige. He took a step forward and turned around and faced his mother. "Where's dad?"

"He's at the manor with Wyatt and baby you." Piper said. "We need some answers."

Chris looked at his family and then at Mackenzie. There was something in her eyes that made him love her. But he didn't know how to tell her. It wasn't everyday that he fell in love with someone.

Mackenzie looked at Chris and saw that there was fear in his eyes. "Chris I had to do something. Your wallet fell in the couch and a picture fell out. There was something written on the back. It was a address so I went to the house and found out everything." Mackenzie explained.

"WHAT, WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Chris yelled.

"I'm sorry Chris I had to do something I love you." Mackenzie blurted out.

Chris just stood there in stunned silence not knowing what to do. He looked into her eyes and saw that something that he had never seen before. Mackenzie never let her true feelings show, not when he was around any way.

"Mackenzie I…I…I love you too." Chris said. All three of the Charmed Ones looked at Chris in surprise.

**Stay tuned…. **


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Leo was at the manor with Wyatt and little Chris. He barley ever got time to be with his boys alone. He sat there on the sofa with Chris in his arms and Wyatt snuggled beside him. There were watching the morning news. Well Leo was any way. Chris and Wyatt were both asleep.

"I think someone's been worried about their big brother?" Leo said to him self as he carefully lifted up Wyatt, Chris in his other arm. He walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. He laid Chris in his bassinet and Wyatt in his racecar bed. "They look so peaceful." He thought.

When he came downstairs he saw the three girls in the living room. Piper was pacing and Phoebe and Paige were sitting on the sofa, watching Piper pace.

"Let me guess something went wrong and that Mackenzie person was a demon." Leo asked.

"No you want to know what happened. We found Chris he's in some apartment across the bridge with that girl and another thing is that they love each other!" Piper said almost yelling.

"What?" Leo asked.

Piper stopped pacing and flopped down in the armchair. "This just isn't my day." She huffed. "I'm going to take a nap." Piper said at last as she walked past Leo and went up the stairs.

That afternoon was a stressful one; no one wanted to talk about what happened that morning so the subject stayed closed. Piper was in the kitchen making some snacks for Wyatt when Phoebe walked in.

"Hey." Phoebe said as she took a seat at the kitchen table. "What yah making?"

"Some snacks for Wyatt." Piper said not even looking up from what she was doing.

"Piper something's wrong do you want to talk?" Phoebe asked as she stood up and walked over to her sister.

"It's just that…"

"You don't trust Mackenzie and your worried that she might hurt Chris." Phoebe finished.

"That empath thing is getting on my nerves again." Piper said with a small smile.

"Sorry, but I feel the same thing. She seems nice and everything but I still don't know if she's to be trusted even though she is Chris's charge and all." Phoebe said, as she looked at Wyatt who was eating his crackers not a care in the world.

"Okay then this is what were going to do." Phoebe said. "We invite them over for supper some time and then if I can't get a reading off of her then something's wrong."

"Deal." Piper said as she put some crackers and cheese on a plate for Phoebe.

"I never asked for any you know." Phoebe pointed out.

"Ah well eat it." Piper said as she walked to the counter and put her coffee in the microwave to heat it up.

Chris was still in bed even though it was almost noon. He couldn't face Mackenzie not after what happened that morning. He loved her and she loved him but something else was digging at Chris's heart. What was going to happen to his family, they knew the truth when they weren't supposed to. What if the elders decided that they had to have their memories wiped and they never even remembered him?" Chris thought silently. He heard a soft knock at his bedroom door. It was probably Mackenzie wanting to know if he was going to get up. He decided that he would pretend that he was still asleep.

The door opened slowly and she walked in. "Chris are you awake because I know you are." Mackenzie said. "I'm not stupid I can usually tell if you're asleep or not by the way you move."

Chris opened his eyes and saw her petit figure in the doorframe. "Come in." Chris called out closing his eyes again. He felt the bed sag some as she sat down beside him.

"Chris I know that you worried about what's going to happen next and right now there's nothing that we can do." Mackenzie said.

Chris slowly opened his eyes and looked into Mackenzie's eyes. "I know." Chris muttered. "But…"

"Your wondering about this morning and what we said to each other?" Mackenzie said. "I meant what I said and always will."

"Really because I meant what I said too." Mackenzie said as she bent forward and pressed her lips onto his. He reluctantly held back then he joined in the kiss. They kissed for a couple of minutes and Mackenzie pulled back.

"Oh my god I can't believe that I just did that. I kissed my whitelighter" Mackenzie said as she sat back up and turned away.

Chris sat up and put his finger under her chin and moved her head towards him. "I'm not sorry." Chris said. Mackenzie leaned in and they kissed again.

Paige was in her bedroom trying to think of a way to help Chris when her cell phone rang. She got up off of her bed and went to answer it.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi is this Paige Matthews?" the voice answered.

"Uh yes it is. How can I help you?" she asked.

"It's Kyle I need to talk to you."

"Okay then sure I'll be over in a minute." Paige said as she hung up. She orbed downstairs and saw Piper in the kitchen making supper. She walked in and sat down. "Hey um I'm going out and probably won't be home for dinner."

Piper looked up. "Okay but where are you going?" she asked.

"Over to Kyle's house. He said that it was important." Paige said as she watched Piper's look go from surprise to concern.

"Do you think that's he's to be trusted?" Piper asked.

"You still don't trust him do you? After all he's done for us you still don't trust him." Paige yelled. "I can't believe you." Paige said orbing out.

"Paige come back." Piper called. "Paige."

Leo orbed in an hour later and saw Piper in the kitchen cleaning up. Chris was in his highchair and Wyatt was at the table coloring. She didn't look up when he walked around the island and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Piper something's bothering you. What is it?" Leo asked.

"Paige went over to Broody's. I still don't trust him. Plus we haven't heard from Chris in over a couple of days." Piper said.

"Don't worry Chris is fine and Paige can take care of her self she's a big girl." Leo said taking the spoon that she was washing out of her hand and led her to the kitchen table and sat her down. "What about Phoebe where is she?" Leo asked.

"She went out with Jason for the night and probably won't be back until late tonight or early the next morning." Piper said. "So it's just you me and the boys."

Leo started to pace back and forth wondering if this was the right time to tell Piper the truth, that he was an Avatar. Last time that happened she and accepted him but he had gotten himself killed because Paige and Phoebe had gone straight to Broody and he had a score to settle. He decided that he was going to tell her she deserved to know the truth.

"Piper there's something that I need to tell you." Leo said.

Piper looked up. "Okay then but I want to put the boys to bed first." Piper said as she got up and took Chris out of his highchair and told Wyatt that it was time for bed. They disappeared around the corner.

As soon as they were out of earshot the three avatars shimmered in. The one with the gray hair was named Killen, the Chinese was Longa and the girls name was Bayta.

"Leo what do you think you're doing?" Killen asked. "She is not ready. We have been watching. Chris and now Paige with Broody do you think that this is wise?"

"I know that she's ready." Leo said.

"But…" Bayta said but was cut off by Killen.

"If he think that she is ready then let him tell her." He shimmered out the other two followed. Just in time because Piper came around the corner a few seconds later.

"Did I hear talking?" she asked as she walked in.

"No, but I have to tell you something and now." Leo said.

"Okay." She answered as she and Leo walked into the living room and sat down.

**I don't really know the avatars real names except for bayta so bare with me **


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

As they entered the living room Leo motioned for her to sit, he remained standing and started to pace in front of her.

"Leo will you tell me what's going on already." Piper said.

Leo stopped and turned to face Piper. "Okay here goes." Leo began. "You know the Avatars that Kyle keeps talking about?"

"Call him Broody, please." Piper said with a grim expression. When he agreed to call him Broody she continued. "Yeah what about him?" she asked.

"Well I'm an Avatar." Leo said. Piper just sat there in silence not knowing what to say.

"WHAT!" she yelled. "When did this happen and why tell me now?" she asked clearly confused.

"Remember when that demon came and stole Paige's guardian angel?" Leo asked.

"Yeah."

"Well when that demon attacked you guys you and Phoebe actually died. The Avatars had been after me for a while by then. They showed me Utopia a place where there are no demons only good, a place were you and I can live in peace with the boys. They made me into an Avatar and I healed you." Leo explained.

Piper stood up and looked at Leo for a moment not knowing what she was going to do. "There's more to this isn't there?" she asked.

"Yes. A few weeks ago I told you and then you went and told Phoebe and Paige who went to Kyle.

"BROODY PLEASE!" Piper said.

"Okay, well apparently his parents where killed by the Avatars so when he found out he came after me and killed me with some Avatar killing potion. I had a little power left and reversed time back to right before I told you what I was." Leo explained.

"So how did I react the first time you told me the truth?" Piper asked.

"More less the same way you did just now. But you can't tell Paige or Phoebe." Leo warned. "Well I might tell Phoebe but not Paige she could go and tell Broody and then we would be in trouble."

"Okay. I promise not to tell anyone." Piper said as she walked towards Leo and put her arms around his neck and slowly they leaned in and kissed. As they pulled apart Piper asked. "So who are these Avatars anyways?"

"Do you want to meet them?" Leo asked.

**The next Day…**

Chris rolled out of bed. His dark hair a mess, sticking up at odd angles. He walked out of his bedroom and in to the bathroom to take a shower. When he came out and walked into the kitchen he saw Mackenzie at the stove frying eggs.

"Hungry?" she asked as she slipped three eggs onto a plate and sat it on the counter in front of him.

"Yeah I'm starving." Chris said as he sat down on a stool at the counter and looked down at his food. He picked up a fork that was on the counter and waited for Mackenzie to join him. Once she sat down they began there quiet breakfast.

"So what are you doing today?" she asked him.

"I was thinking of going over to Halliwell Manor you want to come. It is Sunday after all and no stores are open." Chris said hoping that she would say yes.

"Sure I would love to come." She said with a smile as she looked into his blue eyes.

They finished there breakfast and did the dishes and then got ready to leave. Mackenzie went into her bedroom and Chris into his to get changed. When they came out they were in different outfits. Mackenzie was dressed in a pair of denim jeans and a light pink tank top with wavy sleeves. Her long light brown hair was down and had soft waves in it. Chris on the other hand was dressed in a pair of gray khaki's and a red t-shirt.

"Well you're dressed up." Chris teased.

"Oh shut-up I want to make a good impression." Mackenzie said.

"What ever." Chris said as he slipped on his gray Nikes while Mackenzie slipped on her sandals with a small flower by each toe. "You ready. Were going to orb it's quicker."

"Yeah I'm ready." Mackenzie answered.

"Okay then here we go." Chris said as he took her hand in his and disappeared in a swirl of blue and white light.

Piper was in the kitchen making breakfast when she heard the doorbell. She put down the knife she was using to cut up green peppers for some omelets and told Wyatt that she would be right back and walked in to the foyer. She opened the door and saw a young man and women standing there in front of her.

"Hi Piper." Chris said sheepishly.

"Chris what are you doing?" she asked.

"Come to see my…uh friends and former charges you don't have a problem with that do you?" Chris asked.

"No of course not come in come in." Piper said as she stepped back and let them in pretending not to over hear what she had said.

"I believe you've already met Mackenzie?" Chris said with a smile.

"Uh yeah nice to see you again would you guys like something to eat I'm making omelets?" Piper asked as they walked into the kitchen.

As they walked in Wyatt looked up from his seat at the table and saw Chris walk in. He cried out. "Chris mommy Chris."

Chris walked over and picked him up. "Hey there little guy what's up?" Chris said with a smile. Piper looked on with a smile at seeing her children interact when she remembered that Chris was also a little baby upstairs. Piper jumped when she heard crying coming from the baby monitor on the kitchen counter. She looked at Chris and saw fear in his eyes.

"Chris can I talk to you in the dining room for a moment alone?" Piper asked as she and Chris disappeared around the corner. "Well what do you want to do about little you? Does she know the truth?"

"I uh I uh…" Chris began.

"What did you do?" Piper asked sternly.

"Well it wasn't really me it was the elders. When they found out that Mackenzie had found out my true identity they wiped her memory of the whole evening. So she thinks that I'm Chris Killmartin and that the reason I'm here was that I had come from the future to stop you son Wyatt from taking over the world and in the process I became your whitelighter." Chris explained.

"WHAT THE NERVE OF THEM!" Piper yelled until Chris quieted her down.

"So this is what were going to do. The little me upstairs is your baby and you named it after me after I died in my honor. I'll get Mackenzie to call me CK while were here, and I'll try and remember to call you Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo." Chris said.

"Okay but what happens if I or one of the others messes up and says something wrong?" Piper asked.

"Uh wait where is everyone?" Chris asked looking around.

"Phoebe is still in bed she came home late last night and Paige is still at Broodys." Piper said.

"Wait a minute who's Broody?" Chris asked.

"He's a… wait I don't want her to over hear us. When you leave come back later and me and Phoebe will fill you in on everything that you've missed." Piper said looking over Chris's shoulder and into the kitchen where she could see Wyatt.

"Okay then well I'll go and explain everything to her. You go up and get little me and talk to Phoebe." Chris instructed.

"What about Wyatt keep a close eye on him." Piper said as she turned around and walked towards the stairs. "This just keeps getting better and better." She mumbled.

**Stay tuned to see what happens next. Lexa 26**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Paige rolled over in bed and looked into the eyes of the man she loved but was afraid to admit it. He opened his eyes and looked into hers.

"What's wrong Paige?" he asked.

"Nothing just that I think I should have called Piper last night." Paige said.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Kyle there's something wrong isn't there?" Paige asked.

Kyle Broody looked in to Paige's eyes and saw that she really cared for him. Maybe it was time for him to show her the one thing that he kept hidden from everyone. He got out of bed and got dressed and went over to the closet that was in the living room. Paige got dressed and followed him. When she entered she saw his back in the closet.

"Kyle what are you looking for exactly?" Paige asked.

"This." Kyle said as he brought out a sliver brief case. He walked over to the couch and sat down sitting the case on the coffee table.

"What is it?" Paige asked. He opened it and took out a small vial.

"It's a potion to kill Avatars." He said with a evil twisted smile that scared Paige just a tad. "That's the reason why I helped you guys so much. I need you guys to help me find an Avatar and kill it. If one dies then there're all weakened."

Paige came over and sat down beside him. "Just answer me this. Why do you want to kill the Avatars so badly?" she asked.

"I told you already they killed my parents." Kyle said.

"Are you sure that it was the Avatars. You could be making a big mistake." Paige warned.

"To tell you the truth I really don't care. I've been spending my whole life hunting them down and now with you by my side I'll find them, but I'm going to need your help along with your sisters." Kyle said as he turned and looked at Paige. "Please they killed my parents I know they did you should know how that feels."

Paige studied his face and saw that it was a face of someone who had been through a great deal of suffering. She should know when her foster parents had been killed she had been in a great deal of sadness. "Alright then I'll help you." Paige said not knowing that she had put her brother in law on the line of death.

Piper walked up the stairs and knocked on her sister's door. When no answer came she slowly opened the door and walked in. Phoebe was still in bed and looked so peaceful that she wasn't sure if she should wake her, but she had to. If Mackenzie found out the truth then she would be the one responsible for not telling Phoebe. She walked over to the bed and shook her sister awake. She made a grunting sound and rolled away from Piper.

"Phoebe, Chris is here." She said softly. That did the job. Phoebe rolled back over and opened her eyes.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Chris and Mackenzie are downstairs in the kitchen and its almost 11:30." Piper put in.

"Why didn't you wake me the moment they got here?" she demanded.

"I don't know. I had to come and tell you something and you have to listen very carefully." Piper said. When Phoebe nodded her head Piper continued. "When the Elders found out that Mackenzie had found out Chris's true identity they wiped her mind just before she found out. So in other words Mackenzie knows Chris as Chris Killmartin not as Chris Halliwell. Understand?"

"Yeah that's weird though. We know about Chris to and they haven't come and wiped are memories." Phoebe said.

"I know that's what I've been thinking too. Well I have to go and get little Chris up he's been crying for a while now. Remember what I said. Do you think that I should call Leo and tell him what happened?" Piper asked.

"Well it wouldn't hurt." Phoebe said.

"Okay then." Piper said. Just as she was about to close the door she turned around and poked her head back in and added. "oh and big Chris is coming over later so we can fill him in on Broody and Leo's Avatar problem. Oh my god what did I just say." Piper said realizing what she had just said.

"What do you mean Leo's Avatar problem?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing Leo will explain later." Piper said quickly closing the door and walked away towards the boy's room. "That was too close for comfort." She mumbled as she opened the door and walked in.

Chris and Mackenzie were downstairs in the kitchen. Chris was watching Wyatt as he ate the omelet that Chris had finished after Piper had gone upstairs. He looked around as he heard someone come down the stairs and saw his aunt Phoebe come around the corner.

"Something smells great." She remarked as she noticed the worried look on her nephews face. "Hey Chris nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too Phoebe." Chris answered back with a small smile of relief that his mom had talked to her. "Is Piper coming back down?"

"Yeah she is once she gets little Christopher up." Phoebe said.

Mackenzie looked at Chris with a confused look on her face. "Christopher, that's your name too."

"I know. When I passed away and all they wanted to save a part of me so Piper gave her child the name of Christopher in my honor." Chris explained. "So while were here you and the Charmed Ones will call me Chris and the baby Christopher, kay?"

"Sure what ever." Mackenzie said as she walked over to Wyatt. Wyatt looked up at Mackenzie and put up his force field around himself and pulled Phoebe and Chris in with him. "What's going on why did he do that?" she asked.

"He only does that when he senses danger or something evil." Phoebe said. Just at the moment Piper came down the stairs and around the corner.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" she asked. "I go upstairs for one second and come back to chaos."

"That's what I would like to know?" Mackenzie asked turning around to face Piper her eyes changing from a light brown to a dark red.

**sorry for not updating sooner I had some other things to take care of….now I'm trying to get my b/f to not kill himself skateboarding**

**Lexa 26 **


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"I knew it she's a demon." Piper said freezing her on the spot. Wyatt put down his force field around Chris and Phoebe so they could walk around freely once again.

"I can't believe it. Wouldn't the Elders know the difference between good and evil like her?" Chris said as he walked around her.

Piper went over and took Wyatt out of his highchair and told him to go upstairs with his little brother. Wyatt looked over at Chris and then to Piper again. "Wyatt the Chris upstairs not that Chris." Wyatt looked at her one more time and orbed away.

"Okay so what do we do about little miss sunshine here?" Phoebe asked.

"Chris orb her upstairs and put up the crystal cage around her. I'll be up in a minute I'm gonna call Leo." Piper instructed.

"Sure." Chris said as he and Mackenzie orbed away.

"This day is just getting weirder and weirder by the second." Phoebe mumbled as she walked up to the attic leaving Piper downstairs to call in Leo in peace.

Leo was up in the heavens when he heard someone calling him. He was talking to some of the other Elders when he heard the call.

"Uh one of my charges are calling me." Leo said as he orbed out down to earth. When the affects of the orbing subsided he saw that he was in someone's apartment.

"Leo I didn't think that you would come." Someone said. The voice was definitely female. He turned around and came face to face with Paige.

"Paige what's wrong? Where are we?" he asked as he saw Broody come out of a room onto the side. "Oh I know where we are."

"Leo do you know anything about a group of people called the Avatars?" Paige asked as she looked at her brother in law and then to Broody.

Leo stood there in silence for a moment thinking this through. He knew that Paige and Broody were up to something and he wasn't about to tell her he was one of them at this moment. Last time he did he got himself killed.

"No never heard of them before but I can check with the Elders if you want?" Leo said.

"Okay then that would be great." Paige replied.

Leo looked towards the ceiling and heard Piper calling him. "Well I gotta go, Piper's calling me." Leo said.

"Okay then, thanks Leo tell Piper that I say hi and that I won't be home for dinner." Paige said as Leo orbed out of the apartment to the manor.

Piper was in the kitchen when Leo orbed in behind her. She was pacing back and forth and turned around when she heard the oh so familiar sound.

"Leo were in the hell have you been?" Piper demanded. "Do you know what has happened since you've been gone?"

Leo stood there in front of his ex-wife wondering what could have gone wrong since he had been with Paige and Broody. "Piper what happened?" he asked.

"Well Chris came by with his girlfriend Mackenzie who turns out to be a demon which is after Wyatt." Piper said quickly as to see if he had gotten what she had just said.

"What that can't be?" Leo said shocked to hear such news. "Well are the boys okay?" he asked quickly.

"Of course there okay, Wyatt put up his force field around Phoebe and big Chris once she entered the room and little Chris was upstairs sleeping, I froze her and now Phoebe and Chris are upstairs with her." Piper said.

"Okay then so why did you need me?" Leo asked.

"Well one your there father and two I need to you take the kids to magic school in case Mackenzie is more dangerous then we think." Piper explained.

"Okay you sure you don't need me here, in case anyone gets hurt?" Leo asked hoping that this mess would clear up and he could have time to be with his family with out demon activity.

"Yeah if it gets out of hand then I'll call you, Miss. Donavan can watch over then if we need you." Piper said.

"Okay then but be careful." Leo said. "Where are the boys anyways?"

"Wyatt and Chris are upstairs in there rooms, good thing I didn't bring little Chris down with me when I heard them I wouldn't have been able to freeze her if I did." Piper said as she looked at Leo.

"It's okay you did the right thing and no one got hurt." He replied as he learned over and kissed Piper on the cheek and orbed upstairs to get the boys.

Once Leo was gone Piper turned around and went out of the kitchen and walked up the two flights of stairs to the attic. Hoping that this demon wasn't going to cause a lot of trouble.

Paige and Broody were sitting in the living room when they heard a ringing sound coming from some where in the apartment. Paige looked around and realized that it was her cell phone coming form the bedroom. She got up and walked in and clicked the talk button.

"Hello?" Paige asked.

"Paige it Piper we need to come home demon attack on Wyatt." Piper said on the other end.

"What is he okay?" Paige asked. "Any one we know?"

"Yeah by the way it is someone we know, Mackenzie, Chris's charge." Piper said.

"Oh my god really."

"Yes no time for dramatics just get your orbing butt home fast so we can figure out what to do with her." Piper said as she hung up.

Paige hung up and walked back into the living room to Broody who was looking at her with a worried face.

"Let me guess you have to go family emergences right?" he asked.

"Yeah demon attack, I'm sorry Kyle." Paige said as she leaned over the couch and leaned in and kissed him. She pulled back and orbed out.

Paige orbed in and yelled up the stairs to see where her sisters were. She got a reply that came from upstairs. Paige ran up the stairs and walked into the attic to see her two sisters and Chris who was standing over by the window.

"Let me go you damn witches." Mackenzie yelled but Phoebe and Piper ignored her.

Chris walked over and stood in front of her. "Why would you do something like that? I thought that you loved me?" Chris asked.

"What a fool you were. All I wanted from you was to get close enough to get the Charmed Ones child and maybe get some sex out of you." She snarled.

Piper looked on in sad eyes at her son. His heart getting broken by something he couldn't have prevented. She stepped forward and walked so that she was now in front of him.

"Now you listen and you listen good." Piper said. "Once we find a way to vanquish your sorry ass you will no longer be able to hurt my family anymore."

Chris looked to his mom then to his two aunts and orbed away. "Chris come back please?" Piper said as she looked to her two sisters for support. "What?" she asked.

"I think that it's time to get rid of her now before Chris comes back, I don't think that he could bear to see her be vanquished." Phoebe said as she went to get the notepad that she had written the spell down on. She came back over to Piper and Paige and stood in between them.

Together they chanted "_Banish this evil from time and place, get it out of are sight before it causes more damage and breaks more hearts and damages more souls._"

Mackenzie started to scream and then burst in to flames. All that was left was a pile of ashes.

"That take care of one problem and now on to the other problem, Chris." Phoebe said as she looked to Piper for conformation.

**Ok I finally updated I'm sorry that it took so long and I hope u can all forgive me….in the next couple of chapters there are going to be two new characters introduced...so please stay tuned.**

**Lexa 26 **


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Kira Parsons was 23 years old with long brown hair and ice blue eyes she was 5'9 and was also a witch. She could read peoples minds and levitate. Her life had been quiet since the Avatars and she was starting to get nervous.

She also had a boyfriend who was a witch named Garrick Rector he had also had brown hair that came down to his shoulders and he usually wore it back in a ponytail. He had hazel eyes and his powers were fireballs and to turn things to ice with a wave of his hand.

"Kira are you almost done we need to get going." Garrick called down the hall of their two-room apartment.

"Yeah I'll be right out hold your horses." She yelled back. She came out of her bedroom and walked into the living room. Her hair was down and she was dressed in a black leather halter-top and black pants and black boots with a one-inch heel on them.

"Nice outfit." Garrick said with a smile as he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close. He leaned in and they kissed.

She pulled back and gave him a big smile. "When was the last time I told you how much I loved you?" she asked.

"Um last night before we went to sleep." He replied. "Why?"

Kira shook her head and leaned in to get another kiss, which she got. This time when she pulled back she whispered in his ear. "I love you." She said quietly as if there were other people in the room and she didn't want them to hear her.

"Love you too." Garrick replied.

"Now lets get going we don't want to be late for that meeting with that source that we need to get out of the way now would we?" Kira asked with a mischievous grin.

"Nope." Garrick said as he walked after her out the door.

Garrick and Kira, two of the most powerful beings in the world combined, maybe even more powerful then the Charmed Ones. They didn't even know it them selves and the same with the Charmed Ones they didn't know either.

Kira and Garrick had been working with the Charmed Ones for a long time but they didn't really even know it. Helping rid the world of all sorts of evil beings. Right now Kira and Garrick had been working on getting rid of the newest source that the Piper, Phoebe and Paige didn't even know about at the moment. And soon they will have to met up and work together to help get ride of the up coming evil that can only be accomplished if they work together.

**The Next Day…**

Garrick kicked the door open with his foot and walked in Kira in his arms. Along her stomach was a large long gash that ran from the start of her rib cage down to her belly button on her left side. You could start to see the blood soaking her black halter and it didn't look good.

He laid her down on the couch and rushed into the bathroom. He came back rushing in his brown hair falling out of his now loose ponytail. He lifted up her shirt and saw that the cut was a little deeper then what he thought and that it hadn't stopped at her belly button but half way to her spine on her back.

It had all started when they had appeared in the underworld looking for the source…

**Start of flashback…**

Kira and Garrick appeared in a swirl of bright light from an easy traveling spell that they had found in their book of shadows. They slowly made there way to the sources lair after fighting a few demons that took no time. They entered with their wits about them. The source was sitting on his thrown.

"Where here to beat you fuckin ass!" Kira said.

The source sat where he was a laughed that sent shivers down both of there back. "Get them!" he yelled.

Three demons shimmered in behind Kira and held her arms behind her back. One of them had a knife and was about to stab her when Garrick formed a fireball and was about to kill them when the source sent him crashing in wall.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said. "I'll let her go if you give me the information that I require. You know what I'm talking about." He said after seeing the look on Garrick's face as he slowly stood up.

The information that he wanted was about how to get a certain spell and potion that would bring about Utopia. The source thought that he could corrupt the spell and use it to turn the world evil. Garrick looked at Kira with sad eyes; he wasn't about to let her die.

"No, Garrick don't do it." Kira yelled. Which received a hard slap to the face that sent her head bobbing to her shoulder. She slowly lifted her head back up.

"But there're going to kill you, I can't let that happen." He replied.

"NO. I can take care of my self." Kira said defiantly as she sent a silent message to him saying that she was going to try and levitate out of the demons grip. He sent her a small nod to show that he understood.

Kira turned back to the source. "You'll won't get anything out of me and you won't get anything out of him either." She said.

"Fine then. KILL HER!" the source yelled. The demon with the knife was about to stab her inches away when she levitated three feet in the air kicking the demon in the face while Garrick blew up the other two with his fireballs. Kira came back down on the ground with a loud thump falling on to her side ten feet away.

"KIRA!" Garrick yelled as he rushed over to her. He placed a gentle on her stomach and when he pulled away it was covered in blood. "Oh my god."

Kira sat up a little and looked into Garrick's gentle eyes. "Help me up we have to finish what we started."

Garrick helped her up slowly and pulled out the spell that they had spent weeks on trying to make it powerful enough. Garrick also pulled out a small vial filled with a dark blue potion inside. He threw it at the source and started to chant along with Kira.

"_This source has caused so much trouble and sacrificed to many lives we call upon are ancestors to help us in this fight. Take what is before us and banish it into the night."_

At once the source blew in a loud ball of fire and was at once was gone. Kira looked at Garrick and collapsed onto the hard dirt ground unconscious.

**Flashback Ends…**

**Ok here is chapter 12. Kira and Garrick represent me and my boyfriend just so you guys know. LOL Please read and review **

**Lexa 26 **


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 **

He slowly and gently laded the cotton bandage on her stomach and slowly wiped away some of the blood that was starting to drip onto the carpet. Kira let out a groan and convulsed at the pain.

"Shhh I'm sorry but the bleedings not stopping." Garrick said as he removed the bandage that was already soaked with her blood.

Kira opened her eyes and looked into Garrick's hazel ones. "It's okay, but don't bother." She told him.

"Why not you're bleeding and you're loosing a lot of blood." He said getting another bandage from the first aid kit. "It goes all the way from the top of your rib cage to the middle of your back!"

"I'm not going to make it and you know that as good as I do that there's not a hospital around for 30 miles. I won't make the ride." Kira said with sad full eyes.

"I love you." She said lifting up her hand and caressing his cheek. He lifted up his hand and placed it over hers. Not wanting to let it go thinking that if he did he would lose her forever.

"WHY DON'T WE HAVE A WHITELIGHTER!" he screamed in frustration. Slowly setting her hand back on her chest.

"I don't know." Kira answered. "Just stay here with me don't leave me promise?" she said.

"Yes I'll do better then that and I don't let you die, I made you that promise when we fell in love and I swear to keep that promise." Garrick said as he picked up a bandage and slowly started to wipe away the blood.

Kira drew in a deep breath and her eyes closed. Garrick quickly stopped what he was doing and checked for a pulse. There was none. He quickly started CPR hoping that he could still revive her.

"Damn it no, I can't loose her. No!" Garrick said sitting back down on the carpet a silent tear falling down his face when bright lights appeared behind him. He turned around and saw a man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. "Who are you?" he asked

"I'm a whitelighter." He said.

Garrick looked over and Kira and said a whisper. "You're to late she's dead."

"No I'm not." The whitelighter said as he walked over to Kira and placed his hands over his wound. Immediately his hands glowed a bright yellow and the wound closed. Garrick looked up as Kira drew in a deep breath.

"Oh my god, Kira!" Garrick exclaimed as he went over and wrapped his arms around her. "I told you I wouldn't loose you."

Kira slowly sat up on the couch and looked around when she spotted the man standing in the living room before her. "Leo…Uncle Leo is that you I thought that, everyone thought that you had died in the war." She said.

"Well I did but the Elders decided to make me into a whitelighter." Leo answered. His face then clouded over as if he was remembering something that he didn't want to.

"Uncle Leo what's wrong?" Kira asked but was interrupted by Garrick who was now sitting on the couch with his arm around her.

"What do you mean Uncle Leo?" Garrick said.

Kira looked at Leo and then back at Garrick. "My mother was Leo's sister, younger sister to be exact. They were very close; when Leo went off to the war my mother was only 5. Leo died two days after he went to war, my mother never saw him again. I was born when she was 25 she told me everything about him the stories that she would tell were the best and she showed me pictures too. Then when I was 18 she died I was heart broken my father I never met and still haven't. At the funeral I thought that I had saw a man that looked exactly like the pictures my mother had shown me I followed him and that was when I met him.

Kira looked at Garrick who was in utter shock. First he had thought that he had lost his girlfriend and then he found out that the whitelighter who had saved her was her uncle.

"After that he and I saw each other for days and then." Kira looked over at Leo with sad eyes. "You never showed up and then that's when I met Garrick." Kira said as she looked back over at Garrick with a smile. "Why didn't you show up?" she asked.

Leo looked at the ground and then back up and looked at her. "I had to leave and protect the Charmed Ones I became there whitelighter and the Elders didn't think that he was wise for me to have communication and if I hadn't then you would have never met Garrick and become so powerful you two were meant to be together."

Kira and Garrick looked at each other with loving eyes and then kissed. When Kira looked back up Leo was gone once again.

Leo orbed back into the manor and saw Piper pacing back and forth in the living room. She looked up as Leo walked in.

"Where in the hell have you been, I've been worried sick?" Piper yelled. "We just had to vanquished Chris's girlfriend and he could use someone to talk to."

Leo looked at Piper and sat down on the sofa. Piper came over and sat down beside him. He looked down at his hands and then back up to Piper. "There's something that I have to tell you."

"Leo what is it? You can tell me anything." Piper said as she laid her hand over his.

"Okay then…. I… I have a daughter." Leo blurted out.

"WHAT!" Piper yelled standing up. "What do you mean?" she said calming down and sat back on the couch with Leo. "Tell me the whole story."

"Okay." Leo said. "Before I went off to war I was engaged to a young woman named Clara Mullray. We were very much in love. 9 months before I left she told me that she was 2 months pregnant with a baby girl. She died giving birth to the baby we named her Kira. I had to leave for war and couldn't take care of a young 2 year old, so I gave her to my sister Lilly. When I died I became a whitelighter, I found out that Lilly was dieing and that there was nothing that I could do." Leo explained.

"But then that means that she should be in her 60's or 70's." Piper said. "But you did something didn't you? Leo…Leo?" she called.

"But there was something that I could do so when the Elders told me that I was going to be sent to the future I didn't want to leave Kira behind so I took her with me to the future which was 1981, she's now 23, I put her in a orphanage and she was adopted three months later, by a single mother of 33. Later I came to her mother who was a witch and told her my story of what I had done so she told Kira that I was her uncle. I didn't want her to know the truth not yet anyways. Today I had to go and save her." Leo said. "She almost died Piper I all most lost her!" Leo said as silent tears fell down his cheeks. "And she still thinks that I'm just her Uncle Leo not her father."

"Leo it's okay I understand, we all have secrets that we hide." Piper said as she leaned over and wrapped her arms around her husband. "It's going to be okay, everything will be okay."

**Hey guys here is chapter 13 finally…just as I said before that Garrick represented my b/f well we broke up just so ya know.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE if you want me to continue writing **

**Lexa26 **


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 **

Chris walked out of his room in the apartment that he had shared with his former charge, which turned out to be a demon. He had loved her and she had betrayed him. He saw someone sitting on the couch as he walked in.

"Who are you?" he called out.

Whoever it was sitting on the couch she turned around. "Chris we need to talk." Piper said standing up and walking around to him.

"Mom now is not the time." Chris said walking away from her and to the front door. "Please can you leave and come back another time?"

"Chris listen to me you need to talk about this, I need someone to talk to someone." Piper said as a silent tear rolled down her cheek.

By this time Chris knew that something else was going threw his mothers mind. "Mom what's wrong." He said taking a few steps until he was standing in front of her. He led her over to the couch and sat her down. "If you tell me what's bothering you then I'll talk deal?"

Piper nodded her head. "Leo has a daughter, which means that you have a step-sister and I have a step-daughter." She said.

Chris looked at her in shock. "What do you mean?" he asked in a whisper.

"Before Leo went to the war he was engaged with another women and she was pregnant with his child, she got sick and died so they gave the child to his sister. When he died and became a whitelighter his sister was sick and couldn't take care of his daughter so he took her to the future with him and gave her to a foster parents. She always knew him as her uncle not as her father." Piper explained.

"What's her name?" Chris asked taking all the information that she had just told him in.

"Kira, she's 23." Piper answered.

"Well do I get to met her?" Chris asked.

"No not yet. Leo has to tell her that he's her father not her uncle, plus I still haven't met her either. Leo is having a hard time right now. She was attacked by a demon and almost died, Leo came just in the nick of time and healed her." Piper said.

"Oh my god really?" Chris asked looking down at the floor. "She's alright right?"

"Of course she is." Piper said

"Oh good. Does dad know that you told me?" Chris asked already knowing the answer. "He doesn't know that you came over does he?"

"No I told him that I was going out for a bit and would be back in a bit." Piper said.

"Oh."

Piper and Chris sat on the couch for a few more minutes before Piper spoke up. "I was wondering if you wanted to move back in with the rest of us, since Mackenzie isn't here anymore and this was sort of her apartement."

Chris looked up at her and saw that his mother really wanted him to move back in. "I don't know mom, I'll think about it."

"That's all that I'm asking." She said. "Do you mind orbing me home? Paige orbed me here so I don't really have any other way."

"No problem." Chris said waving his hand. His mother was wrapped in a swirl of blue and white lights and was gone back to the manor. Chris flopped back on to the couch and let out a puff of frustration.

**The next morning…**

Kira woke up and saw that Garrick was no longer in bed and the sheets where thrown back. She slowly got up and winced as a small pain made it's way through her stomach. Leo must not have healed her fully because she was still very sore. She walked over to the full- length mirror and lifted up her black tank top that she had worn to bed that night. There was a thin line of skin that bumped out running along her stomach and up her back. She would probably have that for life as a consent reminder of what had taken place.

She put her shirt back down and shuffled into the living room. All of a sudden the room went all dizzy and she lost her footing. Bracing for the impact with the floor it never came. When she opened her eyes she was pairing into hazel ones.

"Are you alright?" Garrick asked as he picked her up and laid her onto the sofa.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kira replied quickly as she sat up and another wave of dizziness washed over her. Garrick gently pushed her back onto the couch.

"Take it easy, your safe." He said gently.

"Sorry." Kira mumbled.

"It's alright you don't have to be sorry for something that you don't have control over, but one question why did you almost fall?" Garrick asked.

Sarah sat up and Garrick came and sat beside her. "When I got up this morning I had a sharp pain in my stomach where Leo had healed me then when I came out I had a dizzy spell. I don't know what's causing it." Kira explained.

"I know, you're going to fast after what happened, you should really be in bed not up and walking about." Garrick said with concern as he looked in to her eyes.

"But I feel fine expect for the small pain in my stomach and the little dizzy spell." Kira said her voice rising.

Garrick stood up and stood in front of her. "I little dizzy spell you almost lost consciousness, you could have hurt your self." He said his voice starting to rise. "Now you're not going to move from the couch until I have Leo take a look at you to make sure you're alright."

Kira sat on the couch arms crossed over her chest. "Fine." She said. "But can you get me something for breakfast I'm starving." She said with a smile.

"Of course I will." Garrick said as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Be right back." As he went into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Phoebe came into the kitchen that morning and saw Paige sitting at the kitchen's island with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Hey Paige what's up?" Phoebe said as walked around and stood on the other side of the island facing her sister.

"Nothing just that Piper's been a bit different since the night that we got ride of Mackenzie, she seems…." Paige said but was cut off by Phoebe.

"Distant and preoccupied by something?" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, you think that there's something that she's hiding from us?" Paige asked.

Phoebe thought about it for a moment and then spoke. "Yeah I think that there is something that she's hiding but I don't know what, I think that it's something to do with Leo."

"Maybe, think that we should talk to her about it?" Paige asked.

"I think that we should but later on, where is Piper I haven't seen her all morning?"

"She went to the club early, and I'm late for magic school. See you later." Paige said as she orbed out leaving Phoebe to ponder what it was that Piper was hiding from them.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Chris got up at 11o'clock the next morning. He got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a grey long sleeved shirt. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV. Nothing was on so he turned it back off walked in to the kitchen and dumped the rest of his coffee down the drain. He decided that he couldn't really stay in the apartment, Mackenzie was gone. So he went about the apartment and packed the belongings that he had. When he was finished he looked around one last time and orbed to the manor.

When he appeared in the living room and saw that no one was there he called out. "Hello anyone home?"

Phoebe came into the living room with Wyatt in her arms. "Hey Chris what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Um didn't mom tell you that I might be moving back in?" Chris asked his aunt.

"Uh no she didn't, but I think that she knew that we wouldn't have any objections." Phoebe said as she put Wyatt on the couch and turned the TV on for him. There was a little kiddie's show on and Wyatt was giggling happily. "Why don't we go into the dining room and talk."

"Ok." Chris said as he followed her into the dining room and sat down across from her. "So what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Well how you holding up, there's something that's bothering you and it's not Mackenzie I can tell that for sure." Phoebe said trying to get a read off of her nephew. "Oh my god." Phoebe said suddenly.

"What…what is it….is there a demon in the manor?" Chris said turning around and looked in to the living room where Wyatt was still sitting on the couch watching the TV.

"No…no demon… you have a sister." Phoebe blurted out.

Chris looked down at his feet. He had promised his mother that he wouldn't tell anybody. For crying out loud she didn't even know that Leo was her father, she thought that he was just her uncle.

"And Leo's the father but Piper's not the mother?" Phoebe said getting another reading off of Chris.

"Will you stop. No one was supposed to know that. She doesn't even know that Leo is her father let alone know that she has a step-mother and two step-brothers." Chris said almost at the point of yelling.

"Oh no oh no…..Chris you didn't?" a new voice said, when he turned around he found out that it was his mother.

"Mom I'm so sorry I should have been more careful to hide my thoughts." Chris said as he followed his mother into the kitchen.

Piper whirled around to face her son, if Leo ever found out that Chris knew he would never forgive her. "Chris that's not the point no one was supposed to know about her, except me." Piper said almost in tears.

Phoebe who had come in after Chris went over to comfort her. "Shh Piper everything is going to be fine. Leo should have told all of us in the first place." Phoebe said.

Piper pulled away from her sister's embrace and turned to face Chris. "I'm sorry Chris maybe I shouldn't have told you then we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place."

"No mom don't go blaming yourself for something that's not your fault." Chris said. "Maybe if I had kept my thoughts in check aunt Phoebe wouldn't have found out."

Piper looked up at Chris, he was now roped in to his whole mess and now so was Phoebe. "Fine listen this is what were going to do. Chris and Phoebe your not going to say anything about Kira to anyone, got that, and I'll try and get Leo to tell her the truth about him and us." Piper finished just as Leo orbed in.

"Hey what's going on?" Leo asked looking around the kitchen at all the guilty faces.

"Nothing." Piper said. "Um Leo can we go in the living room and talk about something?" Piper asked.

Leo looked around at the worried look on Phoebe and Chris's faces. "Okay, is everything alright?"

"Yeah it will be." Piper said.

As Leo and Piper exited the kitchen Chris turned to Phoebe. "You think that Leo's actually going to tell Kira the truth?"

"To tell you the truth I really don't know." Phoebe said. "But I think that we should go and check her out first to you know make sure that's she's not some demon brainwashing Leo."

"Phoebe…."Chris said.

"Come on you want to meet her just as bad as I do." Phoebe said. "Come on, will just tell her that we're friends of her uncles."

"Well I guess that it couldn't hurt." Chris said.

"Fine then let's go." Phoebe said as she started to walk towards the back door, but was stopped by Chris.

"Wait a minute we don't even know where she lives." Chris pointed out. Phoebe stopped and walked back towards Chris.

"That's right well we know that her name is Kira and that's about it. You think that her last name would be Wyatt like Leo's?" Phoebe asked.

"Probably not." Chris said. "But I could try and sense her I am after all her step-brother." He said with a smirk.

"Okay then sense away." Phoebe said coming over and holding Chris's hand and then they disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

Piper and Leo walked into the living room and saw Wyatt sitting on the sofa. He looked up as his parents entered a small smile on his face.

"Did your aunt Phoebe leave you in here?" Piper asked as she lifted him up. "I'm going to put him up for a nap, I'll be right back." Piper said as she walked off towards the stairs.

When Piper was out of sight Killen and Bayta shimmered in. "Leo we need to get the charmed ones ready for Utopia." Killen said.

"No something is bothering Piper and then when I orbed in a few minutes ago Chris and Phoebe were looking at me funny like they knew something that I didn't." Leo said.

"The rest of them need to know about us Leo and soon." Bayta said.

"I know and they will but NOT now." Leo said.

"Very well then we will give you some more time but not much." Killen said as he and Bayta shimmered out.

**Ok I know that I haven't up dated in a while and I am so sorry so please keep R+R **

**Luv ya peace**

**Lexa26**


	16. Chapter 16

-1**CHAPTER 16 **

Phoebe and Chris orbed in front of an apartment door that read 325. Chris turned around and then back to his aunt who was looking at him funny.

"This is the apartment building that Mackenzie lived in, we lived down five doors from here." Chris said in disbelief. "I can't believe that I was this close to her and didn't realize it?"

"Yeah well put that to the back of your mind for now we're here for a different reason." Phoebe said getting Chris's attention back on track.

"Yeah sorry." Chris said.

"It's okay." Phoebe replied. "Now you ready, and don't say anything about you being her step-brother. Then are cover is blown and Leo most likely will kill us." She warned.

"Right got that." Chris said as Phoebe lifted up her hand and knocked on the door.

They could hear two different voices coming from inside, one was male and the other one was defiantly female. They could hear someone approach the door and then it opened to reveal a young looking man with light brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail he was dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of slacks.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Um yeah, does Kira live here?" Phoebe asked and then put in quickly. "We're friends of her uncles."

"Um I…" he said.

"Michael let them in for crying out loud, I'M FINE!" a female voice said from somewhere inside the apartment.

The man supposedly named Michael stepped back and let Phoebe and Chris walk in, he closed the door and then lead them into the living room where a young women with long brown hair that was pulled back in a messy ponytail with piecing ice blue eyes was seated on the sofa. She was dressed in a pair of sweats and a black tank top. She stood up slowly like she was in pain, Michael quickly rushed over and sat her back down.

Phoebe easily got a hit off of her. She was in pain and then was thrown in to a premonition.

**Vision….**

_Kira and Michael in the underworld… fighting the source…Kira getting stabbed and thrown against the caves wall….source getting blown up…Kira laying on the sofa bleeding…Michael crying and telling Leo that it was to late…Leo healing her…Kira almost fainting on the floor that morning._

**End of Vision…**

"Phoebe come on Phoebe snap out of it. What did you see" Chris called.

Phoebe slowly opened her eyes and was looking up from the floor. She slowly stood up with Chris's help. He led her over to one of the armchairs and sat her down.

"Now Phoebe do you care to explain what you saw?" Chris asked.

"I saw everything, Kira being attacked by the Source, Leo healing her bloodied body and then the fainting spell she had this morning." Phoebe explained.

Chris looked at his stepsister in worry; if Leo found out about this he was going to be so freakin worried and then be pissed because him and Phoebe had gone to see her.

"So you had a premonition?" Kira asked.

"Yeah I did." Phoebe said. "Could I have a glass of water please?" she asked as Michael walked into the small kitchen and got a glass of water for her. "Thank you."

"Do you care to tell me what it is exactly it is that you two are doing here?" he asked taking a seat next to Kira. "And who you are for that matter?"

"Well…we are Kira's."

"Chris shut-up we can't tell her Leo has to." Phoebe hissed but not soft enough for Kira to over hear her.

"What do you mean that you're my what and why my uncle Leo has to tell me?" she asked one of her eyebrows raised. She looked over at Chris her ice blue eyes peering right into his soul. "Tell me."

"I can't then…" Chris said.

"If we tell you, then you have to promise not to tell anyone…we took a risk coming here in the first place."

Phoebe began when she heard someone orb in behind her.

"Phoebe…Chris what are you doing here?" A oh so familiar voice asked.

Phoebe tuned around and looked up to meet Leo's intent look. "Uh Leo what are you doing here…" Phoebe said as she looked to Chris for backup.

"Um I came to see Kira." Leo said. "Now it still doesn't explain what you're doing here though."

"Dad we know and it's about time that she found out the truth." Chris said jumping into the conversation.

Leo tuned to Chris and stared at him with wide eyes and then turned to Phoebe who nodded her head that she knew also.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on!" Kira said jumping up from the couch, this time actually managing to stay on her feet and not fall over. Leo looked to Chris and then to Phoebe who nodded her head. It was time that Kira found out the truth.

I'm sorry that this chapter is short but it makes a good cliff-hanger… Please read and review… Lexa26


End file.
